


Больше не один

by Acraloniana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Если бы жизнь была хоть чуточку благосклоннее, возможно, этого никогда и не случилось. Но судьбы этих людей давно были расписаны — задолго до их рождения. И противиться могущественному року крайне сложно, если и вовсе не невозможно. Порой решение пойти наперекор судьбе может полностью изменить твою собственную жизнь.





	Больше не один

Гарри не находил себе места. Что-то происходило, он чувствовал, но не мог собраться с мыслями и определить причину. С каждой минутой промедления в голову закрадывалась мысль о посещении Трелони, но страх перед её цепкими пальцами с иссохшей кожей пока ещё останавливал. Можно было попытаться достучаться до Дамблдора или Макгонагалл, однако директор в последнее время зачастил с отъездами, а вторая даст от ворот поворот тут же, ведь нет не то что доказательств, даже элементарно догадок о том, что происходит.

Гарри не спалось. Он не мог есть, учиться, да и вообще сосредоточиться на чём-либо. К концу третьего дня он напоминал собственную тень, обитавшую на Тисовой улице. Это становилось поводом для беспокойства. Не слушая возражений, Гермиона вытащила его в больничное крыло, но мадам Помфри только развела руками — парень был здоров и лишь присутствовал упадок настроения. По её словам, вряд ли любое из её зелий вернёт мистеру Поттеру боевой дух. Предположив, что настроение ему поднимет полет на метле или визит к леснику, женщина выпроводила непрошеных гостей, сославшись на недолеченных пациентов, хотя крыло было абсолютно пустым. Друзья не стали акцентировать на этом внимание — одному было всё равно, а Гермиона попросту боялась оставить его одного.

Когда по пути в гостиную Гриффиндора Гарри чуть не навернулся с лестницы, она поняла, что полёты отменяются — он едва стоял на ногах. На вопросы отвечал неохотно — односложно, да и не на все, — почти не говорил. Рон притащил любимые лакомства Поттера, договорившись с близнецами, что отработает потраченные на них деньги, но те даже одной шутки не выдали, краем глаза увидев поутру, во что превратился Гарри.

Вечером кто-то, кажется, Дин, предположил, что это очень похоже на синдром разбитого сердца. Гермиона назвала это классической депрессией и предположила, что дело в надвигающихся каникулах и отъезде большинства. На это Гарри соизволил покачать головой — каникулы были не причём. Он ощущал почти физическую боль, но всё не мог разобраться с её источником — его попросту не было. Пропал аппетит, интерес к чему-либо, ещё и Хагрид куда-то запропастился, а Поттеру с каждым часом становилось только хуже. Испробовав все заклятия, перечитав массу книг, Гермиона так ничего и не смогла сделать. От собственного бессилия хотелось плакать. Но когда лучший друг был в таком состоянии, она просто не могла опустить руки. Поставив в известность Макгонагалл, Грейнджер продолжила поиски решения в одиночку — от Рона пользы было как от козла молока, но от Гарри он не отходил ни на шаг, будучи сам темнее тучи. Какие уж тут развлечения…

Его поместили в больничное крыло — когда стало понятно, что улучшений не предвидится. С подобным недугом ещё никто из присутствующих не сталкивался и, честно говоря, наличие такового у Поттера не сильно-то и удивляло, учитывая его любовь находить приключения на пятую точку. Однако его состояние вызывало беспокойство у всех, кто был в курсе происходящего. Гарри погрузили в сон особым снадобьем, но легче от этого ему не стало — он дышал с трудом, при первом взгляде на него создавалось ощущение, что лежащий в постели юноша уже давно не жилец. Но он не был бы собой, если б не боролся.

К середине шестого дня в палату вихрем ворвался Северус Снейп, едва не прожигая всех взглядом. Одним громогласным «Вон!» освободив помещение от лишних ушей, он, наградив Поттера хмурым взглядом, сел рядом с его койкой. Он коснулся пальцами лба парня и с усталой улыбкой отметил, что отныне Гарри может посоревноваться с ним в бледности. Наложив на дверь заклятие, чтобы ни один нос не лез не в своё дело, профессор снял мантию и повесил на спинку стула. Он медлил, нервничая — нетипично для того, кто имеет столь холодное сердце и расчетливый ум. Он понимал, с чем столкнулся Поттер — данного Минервой описания симптомов было достаточно, — потому что единожды испытал подобное сам. Совпадение ли — в день смерти Лили. Но тогда леденящий ужас едва не остановил его собственное сердце всего за несколько минут. Здесь всё было сложнее, походило на пытки. Но к кому столь сильно может быть привязан гриффиндорец? Все его друзья здесь, оставшаяся родня не может вызвать такой бури эмоций, в чём же причина?

Держа бледного как полотно юношу за руку, Северус проникал в его разум — настойчиво, но осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть и без того измученное сознание. Все болезни тела происходят из разума, оставалось найти ответ внутри. С горечью профессор подумал о Дамблдоре, сейчас его совет был бы как никогда кстати. Перед глазами тут же всплыл его образ и фраза: «Ищи в самом неочевидном». Это было похоже на него, но Снейп понимал, что это лишь шутки его собственного ума. Однако фраза заставила задуматься. В тот роковой день умерла не только Лили, жизни лишился также и Поттер-старший. Мысль, что его эмоциональная привязка была вовсе не к Лили, а к Джеймсу, в какой-то мере испугала Северуса, но это приоткрывало реальную лазейку к исцелению Гарри.

Не было времени думать, как сильно это осознание изменит его — жизнь мальчика была под угрозой, а виновник тому до сих пор не найден. Северус перебирал в уме тех, кто мог идеально подойти на эту роль — по его личному мнению. Гарри не реагировал ни на Тёмного лорда, ни на кого из пожирателей. В отчаянии он даже собственное имя произнес, ни на что, собственно, не надеясь, но сердце парня пропустило удар в этот миг. Может, это тоже было обыкновенным совпадением, в которое мужчина не смог поверить, и продолжил тыкать пальцем в небо, вспоминая прочих недругов Поттера. В погоне за самыми злейшими врагами, Северус и думать забыл про обыкновенных школьных неприятелей. Ответ всё это время был прямо у него на ладони. Когда при упоминании Малфоя сердце Гарри забилось быстрее, профессор чертыхнулся и покинул его сознание. Насколько это было очевидно! Но какого черта происходит с Драко? И как назло времени почти не оставалось. Либо Поттер возьмет себя в руки и покончит с этой связью, либо ему придется помочь. И судя по его состоянию, едва ли он справится в одиночку.

Схватив мантию, мужчина отворил двери, нос к носу сталкиваясь с рассерженной Грейнджер.

— Что вы сделали с ним, профессор? — с нажимом спросила она, не давая сделать ни шагу прочь из больничного крыла.

— Не ваше дело, мисс Гр…

— Как никогда моё, — оборвала его Гермиона на полуслове. — Что происходит?

Возведя глаза к потолку, Снейп осознал, что от него всяк не отвяжутся, если не получат хоть какую-то крупицу информации. Пришлось делиться. Так было больше шансов отыскать Малфоя в кратчайшие сроки.

— Мне известно, что к этому причастен Драко. Больше ничем не могу помочь.

Пройдя мимо возмущенной толпы приятелей Поттера, краем уха Снейп уловил брошенную Роном фразу.

— Если с Гарри что-то случится, я убью белобрысого ублюдка!

— Боюсь, это произойдет ещё до вашего вмешательства, Уизли, — хмуро произнес профессор и скрылся в хитросплетении коридоров. Ему следовало вскорости найти Малфоя, желательно ещё живого, иначе в ближайшее время придется хоронить их обоих.

Поттер слабел всё сильнее, к следующему утру он едва дышал, вызывая у любящих его людей искренний страх за его жизнь. Припарки, заклятия, разговоры по душам. Идеи, предложения, поиск Малфоя младшего. Мало кто понимал, причем здесь вообще Драко, но Снейп, хоть и казался двуличным ублюдком, не имел привычки врать. Не оставалось времени на сон — Гарри спал за всех, кто искал способ спасти его от труднообъяснимого недуга.

У Снейпа было преимущество — он хотя бы примерно представлял, где можно искать. Люциус до последнего утверждал, что с его сыном всё в порядке, держал лицо, но не нужно было быть провидцем, чтобы прочитать беспокойство в его глазах. Северус обещал сделать всё, что будет в его силах, чтобы спасти Драко жизнь. Он рисковал нажить себе врага, если с парнем, не дай бог, случится что-то непоправимое, но и сидеть на месте не мог — чувствовал ответственность за жизнь своих учеников и попросту боялся вернуться и увидеть бездыханное тело последнего из Поттеров.

В доме Малфоев было тихо. Чересчур тихо для любителей громко повыяснять отношения. Странно, что он сразу не заметил этой гнетущей тишины. Люциус был не в силах рассказать, что происходит, смог лишь поделиться воспоминаниями для Омута Памяти. И чем дольше Северус находился в этом доме, тем отчетливее видел, что в его глазах больше нет надежды увидеть сына ещё хоть раз. Он прекрасно знал эту семью и всегда был уверен, что друг за друга они будут сражаться до последнего. Что могло случиться, чтобы подорвать их веру? Северус кивнул, получив склянку с заветным содержимым, надеясь узнать ответы на интересующие его вопросы, и спешно трансгрессировал до ближайшего Омута. Ему казалось, что он готов увидеть то, чем поделился с ним Люциус, но правда оказалась куда более тяжёлой для восприятия.

В воспоминании, совсем недавнем, ярком и отчетливом, он стоял в старом особняке, пропахшем сыростью и тоской. Нарцисса была рядом, но в одном лишь её взгляде присутствовало нечто чужеродное. Она до сих пор не произнесла ни слова, но улыбалась довольно хищно. Люциус не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Северус понял, что они оба зачарованы. Иначе бы сразу заметил зажатого в углу Драко. У него была потрепана одежда, словно его швыряли из угла в угол как игрушку, а следы крови на рубашке чертовски напоминали последствия заклятия, придуманного самим Северусом. Проглотив вставший в горле ком, Снейп продолжил быть незримым наблюдателем. Каждый раз, погружаясь в Омут, он отчаянно желал вмешаться, что-то изменить, эти порывы не пропадали с годами, но теперь он умел их контролировать. Знал — это только картинка, всё уже произошло, безуспешные попытки лишь ранят.

Взмах палочкой — и Драко взвыл от боли, неестественно скрючившись. У него была сломана лодыжка, не говоря о прочих ранах. Запретное заклятие, должно быть, ранило его не так сильно, как мысль о том, кто его сотворил. Это продолжалось не первый день, но, если честно, счет дням он уже потерял и не мог сказать точно, сколько уже находится здесь. Северус видел слезы в его глазах, мольбу о пощаде, непонимание происходящего, но юнец не издавал ни звука, вероятно также находясь под заклятием.

Воспоминание оборвалось, словно кто-то вторгнулся в личное пространство Северуса, но рядом никого не было. Но теперь он точно знал, куда ему идти. В этом доме ему довелось побывать задолго до посещения воспоминаний Малфоя. Шутка ли судьбы, именно там ему самому доставалось немало тумаков. Эти совпадения казались невозможными, противоречили его принципам невмешательства и заставляли почувствовать свою значимость. Сумбур эмоций мешал сосредоточиться, но очень скоро он взял контроль над мыслями и заставил себя вновь дышать ровно. Место назначения было недалеко, оставалось только подготовиться к тому, что он сможет увидеть внутри.

Скрип входной двери заставил Драко с ужасом забиться в самый угол, ожидая очередной порции боли. Он прижимал к груди руку с перебитыми костями и ощущал, что больше не сможет этого вынести. Он знал, что нельзя так себя вести — ей это не нравилось, — но не мог совладать с естественными реакциями своего тела. Страх преследовал его по жизни — страх не оправдать ожидания, быть слабее других, страх боли. Именно поэтому он так вызывающе вёл себя, чтобы никто и подумать не смел, что за этим гонором скрывается попросту боязнь. А сейчас, когда все чувства были усилены стократ, было невозможно думать о том, чтобы скрыть то, что творится в душе.

Шаги были тихими, словно пришедший здесь раньше не бывал или пытался вселить в него надежду на спасение, чтобы потом беспощадно её отобрать. Малфой затаил дыхание — вдруг так он останется незамеченным. Пускай его съедает любопытство, так он хотя переживёт эту ночь. Вкрадчивый голос он поначалу не признал. Чей-то обеспокоенный шёпот не вязался с этим местом. Его тихо звали по имени, надеясь на отклик, но Драко лишь плотнее сжал губы, надеясь, что предательски слабое тело не издаст ни звука.

Одно нахождение здесь Северусу было неприятно, накатывали воспоминания, которые он давно и глубоко запрятал и надеялся их больше никогда не ворошить. Продвигаясь вглубь дома, он звал Драко шёпотом, и, хоть тот и не откликался, Снейп был уверен, что идет в правильном направлении. Даже если он не обнаружит здесь мальчишку, он все равно обязан проверить здесь каждый угол.

Сырость не давала глубоко вдохнуть, пыль забивала ноздри. Он до последнего надеялся, что Малфой где-то в другом месте, не здесь, только не здесь… Но чудо не произошло, очередная дверь была заперта вовсе не на ключ. Прошептав заклинание, мужчина осторожно вошёл внутрь. Захламленная комната создавала гнетущее впечатление и поначалу казалось, что она пуста. Но воспоминания Люциуса подсказали, где искать. Заметив торчащий край мантии, Северус, держа палочку наготове и скрестив пальцы на свободной руке, подошел ближе. За опрокинутым столом сидел Драко, болезненно истощавший, до ужаса напуганный и чересчур уязвимый.

Он опустился на колени рядом с мальчишкой, в полумраке ещё не разобравшим, кто находится перед ним. Несколько переломов, истощение, удивительно как он до сих пор держится в сознании. Впрочем, если они с Поттером действительно связаны, это может быть объяснимо.

— Я помогу, потерпи. — Голос прозвучал жестче, чем бы хотелось, но теперь Драко хотя бы узнал его.

— Не надо, — прошептал он. — Она скоро вернётся…

Но Северус не слушал его бормотания, зачаровывая повязку на руку и осторожно проникая в сознание Малфоя. Видя состояние Драко и представляя, в каком сейчас находится Поттер, он понимал, что времени не остаётся. Эту связь следовало прервать сиюсекундно, иначе последствия могут быть необратимы. Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, весьма интересным было то, что привязанность со стороны слизеринца куда менее прочная и держится скорее на зависти, нежели на злобе. Но в целом связь оказалась куда прочнее, чем думал Снейп, когда посчитал возможным её разорвать. Ему нужно было время, совсем немного, чтобы разобраться, как ему поступить. Но где-то в глубине дома послышался хлопок двери и назойливый смех. Малфой отчаянно замотал головой, отчетливо понимая, кто к ним направляется, но Северус не мог остановиться прямо сейчас. Ещё совсем немного…

— Кто это у нас тут? — ехидный голос заполнял сознание сосредоточившегося волшебника. Не отрывая взгляда от Драко, Северус отбил направленное на него заклятие и кинул в ответ обезоруживающее. Оно попало в цель, давая ему недолгое преимущество. Нужно было срочно что-то делать, а идеальный вариант как назло так и не приходил в голову.

— Разве так встречают друзей, Нюниус? — пролетепатала Беллатриса, отряхиваясь и осматривая комнату в поисках родной палочки. Он не реагировал на её присутствие, и именно это бесило её сильнее всего.

Северус гадал, успеет ли проскочить мимо нее вместе с покалеченным Малфоем на руках, но с этой сумасшедшей станется сделать подлянку в самый последний момент, даже если она якобы позволит им уйти.

Он наконец-то понял, почему не может разорвать эту связь — Поттер настолько сильно держался за неё, что был готов умереть, если её лишится. Нужна была альтернатива, новая привязка, иначе всё, что уже сделано, было напрасно. Проникнув в мысли Драко, он чувствовал постороннее присутствие и только теперь осознал, что этим кем-то может быть только Поттер.

«Ненавидь меня что есть сил, Поттер, но живи», — прошипел он, что есть мочи растягивая в стороны ментальные привязки.

Лестрейндж словно почувствовала, какой момент самый подходящий для нападения, и швырнула оглушающее заклятие в Северуса.

— Я же говорила ему! Сколько раз говорила, что это ты! Предатель! — хищно оскалившись, с горящими безумием глазами, визжала она.

Снейп поднялся, щурясь от боли в левом плече, куда пришлась львиная доля заклятья. По голове словно ударили сотней молотов, в глазах темнело, а несчастного Малфоя и вовсе откинуло ударной волной к стене, возможно добавив ещё пару переломов. Мужчина злился, ярость клокотала внутри и отчаянно искала выход наружу. Он умел язвить и обычно делал это непринужденно и легко, но сейчас не мог подобрать слов, да и к чему они — противник не приемлет разговора, её интересует исключительно подчинение. И тогда Северус поддался на провокацию, сражаясь неистово, защищая не только свои интересы, но и двух юнцов, едва познавших жизнь.

Становилось жарко, вспотели ладони, а мозг отчаянно твердил о том, что надо заканчивать этот бой, пока она не позвала остальных пожирателей. Если не совладать с ней сейчас, это добром не кончится. Чертовка уже натворила дел, разгребать которые придется не один час. Растрепала ли она кому-то ещё о своих планах? Нет, едва ли. Не в её стиле. Но какого черта, будучи и без того не самой здравомыслящей барышней, сейчас она делает?! Семья всегда была для неё, если не на первом, так хоть на втором месте. Так чем же провинился её племянник и причем тут, собственно, сам Северус? Ответов не находилось. Единственным разумным объяснением было то, что она окончательно слетела с катушек.

Но разве можно рассуждать о разуме, говоря о Беллатрисе Лестрейндж?

Очередное отбитое заклятие удачно отскочило, оглушив её, и этой доли секунды было вполне достаточно, чтобы подскочить, обезоружить и приставить палочку к её горлу.

— Ты победил… — расстроенно протянула она, состроив грустную мину. Нельзя было вестись на её игру. Нельзя было вовсе допускать подобной встречи. Снейп стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать все колкости, что вертелись на языке, касаемо её безрассудства и глупости. Всё равно ведь не поймет ни слова! Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, она тут же ехидно рассмеялась, гортанно, обнажив зубы и не моргая. — Убей меня, Нюниус. Ты же хочешь… Убей, чертов предатель!

Удивительно, как в один миг их мысли совпали. Но нет, нельзя. Они тут же узнают, и все планы провалятся в тартарары.

— Ну же, Северус. Ты такой предсказуемый… Неужели ты дашь мне так просто уйти? — Беллатрису ничуть не смущала палочка у горла. То ли она знала, что у него не хватит смелости использовать запрещенное заклятие, то ли попросту не боялась смерти — а, может, и вовсе жаждала её.

— Может, ты хоть поделишься своими измышлениями на мой счет? — вздернул он бровь, едва ли надеясь на внятный ответ.

— О, ты так до сих пор и не понял? — вновь хохотнула она, но была вынуждена замолчать, когда Северус сильнее вдавил палочку в шею, вполне чётко обозначая свои намерения. — Они связаны, я угадала? Конечно, угадала! Жаль, что Тёмный лорд мне не поверил. Но теперь-то он точно всё поймёт.

Чем больше она говорила, тем осознанней казалась её речь. Даже взгляд будто прояснился на миг. Ровно до того момента как она, резко оттолкнув Северуса, выпалила « _Авада Кедавра_ », наставив палочку на Драко. Северус взвыл, схватившись за сердце, отбивавшее бешеный ритм. Слезы застилали глаза, а в душе бушевал гнев. Он никогда себе не простит этой глупости. Как можно было не догадаться о запасной палочке?! Да, теперь он воистину желал исполнить её предложение как можно скорее, применить то же самое заклятие, что только что сорвалось с её уст, отобрать у неё последнее, что осталось.

Нельзя.

И жалеть себя ещё нельзя. Чуть позже. А сейчас она ему всё расскажет под Империо.

Он не чувствовал себя виноватым в использовании этого заклятия. Напротив, этого было мало. Хотелось использовать и прочие, а может быть и _Сектусемпру_. Чтобы заставить её ощутить всю ту боль, что сейчас разрывает его душу на куски.

Она ничего не рассказала остальным, ровно как он и предполагал. Можно было не беспокоиться о планах Дамблдора и продолжить жить на два фронта. Оставалось лишь разобраться с последствиями.

Кто бы знал, каких трудов ему стоило сохранить ей жизнь. Эта ноша навсегда останется только с ним, ведь никому нельзя и слова сказать о подобном. Никто не узнает его метания, когда он понял, что единственный верный вариант — _Обливиэйт_. Тёмный лорд заподозрит неладное, не вернись она к нему. Малфоям придется уехать, затаиться, исчезнуть. Это тоже единственное, что они смогут сделать, чтобы спасти собственные души. Северус ещё не представлял, как сообщит им… как передаст им бездыханное тело любимого сына. Сотворив несколько защитных заклятий, профессор трансгрессировал к Люциусу, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, но тот всё понял, поджав губы и сильнее стиснув трость. Освободить Нарциссу от контролирующих заклинаний было плевым делом, но сейчас Снейп провозился около часа, не в силах собраться. Перед глазами то и дело вставала картина, как в замедленной съемке, как неестественно выгибается и без того искалеченное той женщиной тело Драко, её безумная улыбка и паршивый смех.

Нарциссе не хватило стойкости достойно принять новость, в порыве гнева она кричала, как ненавидит Северуса, отчаянно била его, терпеливо сносящего побои и оскорбления. Ему не было легче ни на йоту, но привычка переносить всё в одиночестве заставляла держать себя в руках. С Малфоями предстоял тяжелый разговор, Снейп обещал, что Драко будет отмщён, но также предупредил, что им нельзя более оставаться подле Тёмного лорда. Они и сами это понимали — видеть ту, что лишила жизни их дитя, и не произнести ни слова, не предпринять даже попытки испепелить её — они бы не смогли. Он трансгрессировал, оставив горем убитых родителей наедине. Оставалось разобраться с Лестрейндж и избавиться от следов пребывания в том доме как Малфоя, так и своих.

Возвращаться оказалось ещё сложнее. Даже стены давили на него, готового вот-вот потерять над собой контроль. Каждый шаг давался с неимоверным трудом, мысль о том, что нельзя даже пальцем тронуть Беллатрису, сводила с ума. Он знал, что рано или поздно она сполна заплатит, но искренне желал ей смерти прямо сейчас. Она все ещё не пришла в себя, когда он вошёл, хотелось верить, что никто не заметит странностей в её поведении — или что их будет не больше, чем обычно. Отправив её в Косой переулок, Северус с тяжелым сердцем подошел к Драко. Произошедшее казалось ирреальным сном. Дети не должны уходить вот так… Они вообще не должны умирать. Он поднял леденеющее и едва весомое тело на руки, сгорая от переполняющих эмоций, не веря, что подобное могло произойти у него на глазах. Эта ноша будет с ним до конца его дней. Ничто не выжжет из памяти вмиг потускневшие глаза Драко…

Распрощавшись с Малфоями, Северус искренне понадеялся больше никогда с ними не встретиться. Он не сдержал обещания, оттого ещё больнее было смотреть в глаза Люциусу. Надо отдать ему должное, тот ни разу не упрекнул Снейпа в случившемся. Возможно, из-за шока или потому, что с самого начала предполагал, что всё предрешено…

Он вернулся в Хогвартс опустошенным, далеко за полночь, одним из тайных ходов. Бутылка бренди оттягивала руку. Было крайне странно заявиться в таком виде, вдруг кто-то из учеников его застанет врасплох, впрочем, всегда можно будет надменно спросить, какого чёрта этот кто-то шастает по замку среди ночи и снять с десяток очков за несоблюдение правил школы.

Что кривить душой, ему чертовски хотелось встретить хоть кого-нибудь. Любого, от кого он не услышит неприятных известий или того, кто знает хоть что-то о состоянии Поттера. Он попросту не мог заявиться в таком состоянии в больничное крыло, по-любому там дежурит Грейнджер или парочка Уизли. Северус в глубине души знал, что Гарри идет на поправку, вот только не представлял, как он пережил тот эмоциональный разрыв и кончину Малфоя. Хотелось верить, что он успел вовремя, и пускай Поттер теперь будет ему самому желать смерти, лишь бы жил…

Впрочем, чем чёрт не шутит. Когда ещё ему удастся удостовериться, что всё в порядке?

На удивление, палата была пуста, лишь одна ширма прикрывала единственного пациента. Профессор был взволнован, определенную вину он чувствовал перед Поттером задолго до последних событий, ещё с тех пор, как ничем не смог помочь его матери. И теперь это чувство лишь усилилось, подкрепленное горячительным. Он не старался пройти тихо, но шаги были беззвучны и на удивление легки. Хотелось развернуться и убежать, словно ему лет пятнадцать, чтобы не решать эти чересчур важные вопросы самому — хотя бы сейчас.

Но ноги сами вели его дальше, за ширму, где мистер Поттер уже давно не спал.

Когда всё случилось, Гарри пришел в себя. Никакое зелье уже не смогло бы удержать его во сне, когда его сознание отчетливо осознало, что произошло. Он сидел на кровати, стискивая одеяло что есть сил. Устремленный в никуда взгляд пугал друзей, вот-вот было обрадовавшихся, что он наконец-то в сознании. Истощенный, бледный, он был где-то далеко от собственного тела и это было чертовски страшно. Почувствовав, как рвется эмоциональная связь, он очнулся, но что-то пошло не так… Связь никуда не исчезла — напротив, она лишь усилилась, но по какой причине он ещё не понимал. Лишь когда смертоносное заклятье достигло цели, Гарри понял, что кто-то спас ему жизнь, попытавшись разорвать эту связь, пусть даже что-то пошло не по плану.

Ощущая внутри лишь пустоту, он попросил всех уйти. Сначала так тихо, что его едва услышала сидевшая рядом Гермиона. После повторил надрывно, закусывая губу и утирая слезы, которые не мог остановить. Никто не знал, что случилось. С Поттером вечно происходит что-то непонятное… Но просьбу его удовлетворили, хоть и было страшно оставлять его в одиночестве. Мадам Помфри попросила приходить на следующий день после обеда, пообещав проследить за состоянием Гарри, но и с ней контактировать он был не намерен. Впрочем, он был здоров, его жизнь больше не вызывала опасений, и с собой он, судя по всему, тоже делать ничего не собирался. Возможно, ему действительно просто нужно было остаться одному.

Он не сомкнул глаз до самого прихода Северуса, словно знал, что тот вот-вот должен появиться. Тишина была спасительной, сейчас было бы крайне неуместно отвечать на расспросы друзей о том, что это вообще такое было. Гарри знал, что сейчас его сможет понять только один человек во всем мире.

Профессор прошел к соседней койке и, оставив бутылку на тумбочке рядом со сладостями Поттера, лёг, скрестив пальцы на животе. Он не знал, с чего начать, боялся собственных решений и их последствий, был напуган будущим. И был чертовски пьян, чего не случалось уже много лет.

— Никто ещё не знает, да?

Северус вздрогнул. Было что-то неправильное в том, что этот разговор начал Гарри — он был уверен, что первым признается во всем, сквозь щемящую сердце боль, но… не успел. Не глядя на собеседника, он кивнул, невольно думая, что Поттер тоже считает виноватым исключительно его.

— Мы столько раз попадали в неприятности вместе с ним и из-за него, что я был уверен, что однажды он нарвется на что-то такое, что уже не будет пути назад… Но не думал, что это случится из-за меня.

Гарри говорил бесстрастно, будто ничего не произошло, и Снейп узнавал в этих интонациях себя. Что ж, ему и вправду удалось влезть в связь между этими двумя. Видимо поэтому он так нетипично себя ведёт. Он сел, схватив бутылку и отпил, после молча протянув её Поттеру. Бренди обожгло горло, но дышать стало чуть легче. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Как он умер?

— Я покажу. Позже. — Голос был чересчур хриплым, словно Северус скурил не одну сигару перед приходом.

— Если бы не его заносчивость, мы бы могли стать друзьями.

«Могли», — кивнул Северус, хоть и не верил в искреннюю дружбу между факультетами. Но какая теперь разница…

— Я мог успеть…

— Не мог, — прервал его Гарри, словно сам был там. В каждом его слове сквозила горечь, но не было ни намека на то, что он считает Северуса виноватым. Оттого на сердце было ещё тяжелее. Казалось, что он заслуживает, чтобы все его ненавидели, ведь он был в шаге от спасения Драко. Но в глазах Поттера он видел лишь понимание.

Их разговор продлился до рассвета и продолжился в кабинете зельевара, что впервые показался гриффиндорцу не таким мрачным, как обычно. Та связь, что теперь скрепляла их, помогала лучше понять друг друга. Жаль, что Малфой был выше этого…

Каникулы подходили к концу, Дамблдор так и не объявился, предоставив двух так нуждающихся в нем людей самим себе. С первым же учебным днём школа наполнилась шепотками о том, куда пропали Малфои. Ходили слухи, что они отправились в путешествие. Самые смелые распространяли версию, что они стали неугодны Сами-знаете-кому и тот лишил их всех жизней. Подобные разговоры Северус пресекал на корню, но сказанное слово не воротишь — обрывки фраз достигали ушей тех, кому бы не следовало подобное слышать. Поттер хмуро и благодарно кивал профессору в такие моменты. Всякий раз сердце ухало вниз при одном только упоминании этого имени.

Гарри был благодарен друзьям, что они тактично решили не расспрашивать его о том, что произошло на каникулах. Он видел, как чертовски их напугал, но рассказать был не в силах. Это было слишком личным, сродни отражению в Еиналеж.

Постепенно, казалось, всё возвращалось на круги своя. Разговоры стихали — действительно, мало ли куда могли отправиться Малфои? Странная болезнь Поттера, на его счастье и спокойствие, не вышла за пределы больничного крыла, а Северусу пришлось потратить немало нервов, прежде чем смог привыкнуть к перепадам настроения благодаря этой связи, ведь не проходило ни дня, чтобы кто-то из них не вспоминал о Драко. Поделившись с Гарри воспоминанием, Снейп долго думал, правильно ли поступил. Ему следовало хранить тайну смерти Драко до своей собственной, либо до смерти Тёмного лорда. Но парень бесстрастно стоял рядом, наблюдая за одним из величайших кошмаров Северуса. Не пришлось оправдываться и объяснять свое решение. Похоже, вместе с этой связью к Гарри пришло также и понимание всего замысла Дамблдора, хотя профессор и сам не до конца его понимал.

Беда пришла, когда её уже не ждали, когда расслабились и надеялись на хороший новый день. Что-то разбудило Поттера среди ночи, навязчивое тиканье часов, убийственная головная боль… Он попытался вскочить с кровати, запутавшись в одеяле и чуть не перебудив всю башню. Кто-то зашикал на него, чтобы был потише, но дружное сопение остальных дало понять, что не много он кого и разбудил. Едва продрав глаза, морщась от мигрени, он, наконец, понял, что происходит. В прошлый раз было то же самое… В тот раз было кому о нём позаботиться, теперь его черед.

Он понимал, что крайне ограничен в ресурсах, и если сейчас не отыщет профессора, вполне возможно, что уже никогда его не увидит. Одна эта мысль заставляла сердце сжаться. Можно было попытаться разбудить директора, но Гарри уже давно понял, что тот далеко не всегда прислушивается к его словам. Проносясь по коридорам с тусклым люмосом, он всё равно умудрялся будить обитателей картин. Каждый из них выражал своё недовольство, но у юноши не было времени на извинения. Он отчаянно боялся не успеть.

Кабинет, вопреки обыкновению, не был заперт. Толкнув дверь, Гарри ввалился внутрь, едва не расшиб нос о ступеньки и заметил профессора с пустым взглядом, сидящего на коленях посреди комнаты. Северус замер подобно статуе. На виске пульсировала жилка, дыхание было рваным. Он отчаянно боролся с чем-то невидимым глазу. Поттер в очередной раз проклял магию на расстоянии, что не в силах распознать. Снейп не отвечал и, кажется, даже не заметил, что уже не один в комнате. Его разум был подконтролен чему-то более сильному, и тягаться с ним в одиночку он попросту не мог.

Гарри понятия не имел, что делать. Страх оставить Северуса одного полностью сковал его, не позволяя сделать шаг прочь из кабинета. Ему казалось, что он бессилен против этого колдовства. В отчаянии он встал на колени напротив профессора, схватив его за плечи, надеясь, что тот услышит его и даст подсказку. Голова раскалывалась так, что была готова лопнуть в любой момент, но на боль нельзя было обращать внимание. О себе он думал в последнюю очередь. Эта связь, что образовалась между ними в момент смерти Драко, не должна была оборваться так скоро. Нельзя позволить чему-то ещё случиться с дорогими людьми.

Что-то изменилось, когда Гарри порывисто обнял мужчину, инстинктивно, едва ли на что-то надеясь. Тело прошиб разряд, а сознания словно объединились. Кабинет растворился, оставляя вокруг лишь осеннюю прохладу. Очертания местности едва проявились, и тогда Гарри понял, где находится. Это была часовая башня, солнце клонилось к закату, а юный гриффиндорец сидел прямо на лестнице среди пожухлых листьев, листая какую-то тетрадь. Гарри не сразу признал в этом парнишке себя-первокурсника. Тот день для него ничего не значил, в его собственной памяти это воспоминание почти не находило отклика. Но, похоже, для Снейпа это было личным. Он почувствовал легкое раздражение, когда к маленькому Гарри подошли близнецы Уизли, бросив короткий взгляд на профессора зельеварения, и, непринужденно шутя, увели того прочь. Было что-то ещё в его чувствах, что Поттер не мог до конца понять. Словно у него отобрали самое дорогое, снова.

Это было откровением, не самым простым, что доводилось делать Северусу в жизни. Он делился этими воспоминаниями не добровольно и тратил на это уйму сил. Но теперь, стоило ему понять, что Гарри рядом, необходимость бороться отпала. Юноша стал его щитом, впитывая как губка всё то, что желал знать Волан-де-морт, не пропуская ни крупицы информации. Гарри стискивал зубы, чтобы не разреветься на месте, понимая, каких трудов стоит профессору защита этих воспоминаний и какой смелости — чтобы поделиться ими сейчас. Вбирая в себя каждый миг его памяти, Поттер надеялся, что, когда все это закончится, Северус позволит поговорить с ним обо всем увиденном и произошедшем. Ему казалось, что в одиночку он никогда не сможет всё это осознать. Но пока он мог лишь стискивать в объятиях дрожащего профессора и молиться, чтобы у него хватило сил. Не было ни единой мысли, что может не хватить.

Этой ночью Северусу не спалось, ощущение чего-то надвигающегося не давало сомкнуть глаз. Метка чесалась — одно это уже было поводом для беспокойства. Неожиданная боль застала его посреди кабинета, когда он был готов отправиться к Альбусу и попросить помощи. Не успел… Слишком долго думал, что все в порядке и неоткуда ждать подлянки. Голос Реддла, казалось, звучал со всех сторон, давил на уши и вводил в первобытный ужас.

— Неужели ты думал, что сможешь скрыть от меня Малфоев, Северус?

Ни в коем случае нельзя было думать сейчас о них. Об отвратительно сваренном зелье второкурсников, о кошке Филча, об отнятых очках у Гриффиндора за несуществующее нарушение — о чем угодно, но не о том, чего желает Тёмный лорд. Он молил небеса, чтобы тот не почувствовал той связи, что привела этой ночью Поттера в кабинет зельеварения. Похоже, небеса впервые вняли его мольбам, потому как ни одна непрошенная мысль не проскользнула сквозь ментальный барьер.

Оказалось, он зря переживал из-за Беллатрисы — Том ни словом не обмолвился о ней. Его интересовала лишь причина, по которой Северус помог сбежать Малфоям, а способов получения самой правдивой информации Тёмный Лорд никогда не чурался. С каждым словом он проникал всё глубже в сознание пожирателя, вызывая самые сокровенные воспоминания, чтобы увидеть истинную причину. Лишь недавно ему удалось выяснить, чьими стараниями исчез Люциус вместе со своей семьей. Но не знал он, что не сможет получить ничего нового из памяти Снейпа. Гарри уже был рядом, незримый и защищающий самую дорогую связь, что у него осталась. Его присутствие давало сил, помогало врать не дрогнувшим голосом, что Люциус ставил под угрозу его нахождение подле Альбуса, обещал свидетельствовать против Северуса, если тот не поможет им скрыться. Кажется, помимо обычной поддержки Поттер поделился с ним львиной долей своего актерского мастерства. Он играл вслепую, зная, что если Реддл уже добрался до Малфоев, вся эта история сдуется быстрее воздушного шара. Но удача благоволила ему и, после столь же искреннего как любовь к ушной сере извинения «Прости, мой господин», Волан-де-морт смилостивился, ослабив контроль сознания, но приказал отыскать Люциуса и доставить прямо к нему в ближайшее время. Подтвердив, что исполнит волю своего хозяина, Северус наконец смог вдохнуть полной грудью, чувствуя, как властная рука прекратила сдавливать горло. Поттер был рядом, напуганный, но счастливый, что все обошлось.

Это был ещё не конец. Им снова придётся провести не один вечер вместе, пытаясь разобраться в собственном прошлом и том, что значит эта связь для обоих. Придется понять, как действовать, чтобы перестать быть марионетками в чужих руках. Но одно оба знали точно — скоро все эти мучения закончатся и о них будут вспоминать лишь за стаканом огненного виски Огдена раз в полгода или даже год, продолжая радоваться жизни и скорбеть об уже ушедших. Нельзя было упускать момент.

Северус уселся удобнее на холодном полу и рассмеялся, стряхивая слезы, благодаря Гарри за то, что пришёл так вовремя. Ему казалось, что эта истерика никогда не прекратится, но Поттер протянул ему руку, помогая подняться, и вновь обнял, уже без необходимости беспокоиться за состояние профессора, и прошептал, что тот больше никогда не будет один.


End file.
